Make You Mine
by Her Name Is Erika
Summary: I want you, but I will let you be happy as she affectionately holds your hand, and kisses you whispering sweet nothings in your ear… Onesided ML...ONESHOT!


**A/N: New oneshot. I'm sitting here in the library and I'm bored outta my mind. Here's another oneshot to get rid of my boredom. Enjoy.**

**Set after 'Michael Likes Lisa' I think this will be the shortest oneshot I have ever written, seriously.**

**I don't own this show, and its characters, so keep your subpoenas to yourself! I don't own any songs either.**

**

* * *

**

**MAKE YOU MINE**

I sit here in the lounge after the Open Mic Night Ending, watching, or more like flipping through channels. TV should be so much if I were on it. I turn my head and I see you walking towards me. You are one of my friends, so it would be natural that I should smile with happiness, as you walk over and sit next to me.

"Hey…"

**(All I want to do is stand close to you)  
(All I want to do is stand close to you)**

"Hey, how's our own resident crooner doing?" I greet, tapping you on the knee. "…and this time no puke…"

"Ha, ha. Very funny," you say pretending to be angry with me, but you know it's all in good jest, and you smile slightly.

"So, what brings you to this neck of the woods?"

You sigh and shake your head, "Two words: Chase. Logan. Logan's had his pride bruised, and Chase is gloating just to annoy him, but I owe him, big time. Chase, I mean."

I grow confused, and make a face. Ever since, he hit that red button Chase's whereabouts are made unknown to me.

"_Come on, Chase! Go!" Quinn and I cheer as Logan zooms by Chase. _

"_Chase! Chase…" Quinn starts to scream, but pulls out her walkie-talkie. "CHASE! HIT THE RED BUTTON!"_

_I watch, and Quinn and I cheer in happiness as Chase blasts by Logan with a burst of speed. _

"_Chase wins!"_

_But the car doesn't stop, and zooms by, and off to the tracks. An alarmed look crosses my face._

"_Um, where's he going?" I ask. Soon, her face looks like Quinn realized something… _

"_QUUUUIIIINNNN!" screams Chase. _

"_Uh-oh…"_

"…so the car was about to crash into Lisa's table and I saved her, right before she became road-kill," you explain. My smile falters slightly…not because you saved her but because I know that that'll never happen to me. Not the near-death experience but the fact that I'd like my own hero sometime…

**I'll be the one to tell everyone I'm gone  
I've fallen in  
To a place I can begin to understand.  
I'm just happy you're here to hold my hand**

"So, then what happened…?"

You smile and I try to smile, but it seems forced. That's why I'm an aspiring actress. People can't tell the difference when it's for entertainment, "We kissed…"

I should be happy for you, and believe me I am. It feels like my heart has shattered. There's so much I can say but I don't.

"Oh."

"I just thought I should tell you that Lisa and I are dating," you tell me, and my stomach feels like it's churning. Instead, I smile and hug you tightly in support. I feel you hug me just as tightly, and I don't feel like letting go.

I'm in a trance, and I'm broken out of it when you call my name.

"Congratulations…" I manage to get out.

**All I want to do is stand close to you  
Be by your side  
All I want to do is make the world revolve  
Around you and I  
What I would give up  
What I would go through  
To get it right**

"Thanks. That means a lot considering you're my girl best friend, and all…"

"Yeah, just friends."

You look at your watch and a look of recognition appears on your face.

"Oh. Lisa and I have a date at Sushi Rox…so gotta run," you say, give me another friendly hug, and I watched your form run out of our lounge.

I sigh, and plop back into the couch.

Life, AND love is truly unfair. I could cry right now, and ask, "why?" But for now… in the deep burrows of my heart, I will hide my dirty little secret.

I walk over to the window, as I see you and her…

I want you, but I will let you be happy as she affectionately holds your hand, and kisses you whispering sweet nothings in your ear…

Someday though Michael, I will make you mine.

**All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine  
All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine**

**

* * *

****A/N: Review.**

**Sorry if this short and it sucks, but I did this while in the school library. Just a snippet of what would have happened at the end of that episode, so enjoy, and send your reviews!**

**-Erika**


End file.
